Neverland Prison
by Di Swan Queen
Summary: Emma it's in Neverland Prison and don't know how to survive in there. There is someone who could help her? AU *Swan Queen* Rated M to be prepared :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: Hi, I'm new and this it's my first fic, I hope you like it and if you want me to change something or something isn't right please let me know. My first language it's not English so, please give me a discount if I make many mistakes and let me know**

**The Once Upon a Time characters here mentioned unfortunately don't belong to me.**

**_*S.Q*_**

Emma Swan was having one of the worst days of her life, to save her brother Henry she was being accused of traffic of cocaine.

With 20 years she has a very difficult life, her parents had been killed by a drunk driver in a big accident, two years ago, when she was 18 years and her brother was 16. Without other family member she became responsible for him and for the house, what for a person who until then had have a very happy life with everything she want was a big change that she tried to take the better way.

She had to quit school and get a job as waitress in a diner named Granny's in Storybrook, Maine, where she always lived, so Henry could stay at school and become someone in life with a good job and a family of his own.

Despite the love she gives him and everything she did for him, Henry became very angry with the death of Mary Margaret and David, their parents, and started walking in bad company, was always discussing with Emma, was never home and because of the hours of her work she couldn't control him, what made her always worried and sad. She decide to make him go consulting Dr. Hopper the city psychologist, with no results because even with the threats of take him is video games and books, he refused to go.

Emma always thinks how a good boy like Henry who was always smiling and with a book of fairy tales in hands has become such a problematic person and so irresponsible with many problems with the law because of vandalism and petty theft, until today he wasn't in a reformatory because of her and sheriff Graham how knows what they have suffered and didn't want to cause more suffering to Emma, so always gives a new opportunity to Henry.

Now, with two years passed and with Henry's behavior worsening, came the worst possible consequences, because of him Emma was caught with a package of cocaine in her purse, and knowing that the package was of his brother she let herself be picked up without accusing him, not even Graham could do something.

Today it's the day that she is going to be present to the judge, with her it's her advocate and friend, Belle French.

- Emma are you sure of this? – asked her Belle

- Yes, I am.

- Why do you always protected him, Emma? He is responsible for his acts and now because him you are going to jail! I really don't understand – said Belle, frustrated with Emma's decision.

- Belle, you can't understand what we had suffered with our parents death, he more than me. He was only a child who needed his parents and was stuck with me. – answered Emma with sorrow and resignation in her voice.

Belles opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the court guard.

- Emma Swan to be presented to the judge – yelled the guard.

Emma and Belle entered the hall behind the guard.

- It's your last opportunity to backtrack your decision and put the real culprit in jail, Emma. – whispered Belle with sadness in her voice because she knows what will be Emma's answer.

- My decision it's made. – Emma whispered back with a sad smile on her face.

- Ok. – said the advocate.

The judge, begin the trial.

- Emma Swan, you are accused of possession and traffic of drugs, how do you plead? – Asked the judge.

- Guilty your honor.

- Very well, then you are sentenced to five year in the Neverland prison in Maine. – said the judge. In that moment Emma started to cry and hugged Belle.

- Thank you for everything and, please, say to Henry that I love him.

- Guards, take the prisoner. – Ordered the judge.

But before the guards could take Emma to prison the hall door was opened and enters Henry running.

- EMMA! – He yelled and ran to her and hugged her – I'm sorry, you can't do this, you can't go to prison because of me, after everything I did to you I don't deserve – he whispered in her hear and started to cry uncontrollably.

- Henry, look at me – He raised his head from her shoulder – I can and I'm going to do this, but please promise me that you are going to change your life, become responsible and continue with your studies.

- Yes, Emma I promise! I love you sister, thank you. I'm not going to disappoint you!

- I love you too Henry, I know you will not disappoint me – she gave him a big smile and said to the guards – Please, take me now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I hope you are enjoying my work of art . . . or not ;)**

**Please let me know your opinion and review, thank you!**

**_*S.Q*_**

When Emma arrived at the prison she had to take all her clothes and jewelry and be searched to see if she had anything dangerous or drugs hidden and then the guard gave her an orange jumpsuit, a white tank top and a pair of white tennis. Next she was taken to her cell to meet her new cell mate to the next 5 years, if everything goes well. She just hopes that she is a good person that can help her in there.

- Here you are Swan, your new home. Welcome, I hope everything it's how you like it – said sarcastically the guard pushing Emma to enter the cell – Hey, Red, here it is your new girlfriend! – yelled the guard to someone which was laid in the upper bed of a bunk.

- Thanks Tinker and please don't scare the new girl, poor thing – Responded the girl with red locks in her hair – Please, be welcome and don't be scared of Tinker, she barks but doesn't bite – she said to Emma and blinked an eye to the guard, Tinker as it's seems it's her name.

- Look out Lucas, someday I will bite and you may not like – said the guard, laughing. She turned her back and walked away.

When the guard was out of sight Red turned to Emma.

Hi, I'm Ruby but everyone calls me Red!

-Oh my God! I know you! You're Granny's granddaughter aren't you? – asked Emma really happy and shocked at the same time.

- Hum…Yes, yes I am. Do I know you? – answered Red with confusion showing in her voice and face.

-I'm Emma. Emma Swan, don't you remember? We used to play together before your parents had to move away! – said Emma now very excited.

-OH I remember now! What a small world! – She said smiling beautifully. She had become a really beautiful woman – So how has been your life in these 8 years that we haven't seen each other? Not that good if you are here.

-Yeah. . .not so good – Emma responded losing her smile and her eyes filled with tears – I don't know if you know but my parents died in an accident 2 years ago and I had to take care of everything and Henry alone, and things didn't go very well and now I'm here – continued her without giving much information.

-Oh . . . I'm sorry I didn't know. Hum . . . How is Henry? He has 18 years old now, isn't it? – Red said changing the subject to alleviate the air, not knowing that it would be a worse theme of conversation.

- Yes, Henry it's good, but I don't want to talk about this anymore, I'm sorry.

-It's ok.

-So, how long you're here? – asked Emma smiling again to reassure Red that she was ok.

-1 year next week.

-Hum…Ok! What I have to do to survive in here? – She was very scared and nervous because she doesn't know anything about life in prison. But it's now calmer with Red there to help her.

-Well, I will give you 2 advices. Try to go unnoticed, being the new girl it's bad already, you don't need to draw even more attention. And stay out of the way of the owners of the prison.

-Owners of the prison? Like the director?

-Well no, stay away from director Gold too, but the owners of the prison are a group of prisoners who own everything in here.

-Ok! I will try to stay out of the way. Now if you excuse me I will try to sleep because today was a hard day and I'm exhausted.

-Ok! Good night!

-Good night Red, thank you for the advices.

Emma laid down on the bunk bed and tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't sleep and started to think of Henry, of what her parents would say if they see her there and how disappointed they would be, she started to cry in silence, and tried to stop to think about her family. But then she start to think about her new home and how would be the next day, she just hoped to be capable of stay out of the way and next to Red so she could help her. Finally she fell in a dreamless sleep.

**I hope you had liked this chapter, and don't be worried this is a Swan Queen history, so in the next chapter we will have the arrival of our Queen!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, here it is another chapter, a little bigger than the other 2. Please remember that I don't know anything about the prison system. **

**As you can see, in this fic doesn't exist a curse or magic.**

_**The italicized words are Emma's thoughts. **_

- *S.Q.*-

Next day Emma was awakened by a loud horn_. Where the hell am I? Ah yes, in prison. _

- Rise and Shine sleepyhead, you have a long day ahead of you - Red said to her with a big smile as if it was the best day of her life.

-Good morning Red - Emma said still a little stunned with the way she was awakened – Well, how it's the schedule in this place?

- Well, in fact, is very easy. At 8 am we have breakfast. Then, you go to work until 12 am . . . - She started to explain but was interrupted by Emma.

-Wait a minute, what work? - She asked with curiosity.

- Everyone here has a job. I for example work at the laundry. But don't worry, you'll quickly know what you will do! Today before the breakfast you will have a meeting with the director where he will give you your work.

-Hum . . . Ok! And in the afternoon, what do we do?

- As I was saying, at 12 pm, we ate lunch, then after that we have freedom to do what we want. You can play sports, workout in the improvised gym, go watch TV in the TV room or go to the library. Then, at 6 pm, we have shower time, at 7 pm, we ate dinner and after that we are put in the cell again. The lights are turned off at 9 pm.

- It is not so bad, I can work with that.

-Now let's go, I have to go eat breakfast and work, and you need to go speak with Gold.

They left the cell and begin to walk down the corridor with Red explaining to Emma whom is in each cell along the path. When they arrived at a ladder on the right-hand side Red stopped and said:

-Well, here you are. At the end of the hall, after this stairs its director Gold's office. Sorry, but I cannot go with you or wait because I have to eat and I can't be late to work or I will be punished.

-It is all right. I'll be ok! But what I have to know about Gold?

-Gold is sneaky don't let him affect you, and do whatever you do, never, but never, make a deal with him, do you understand? - She said emphasizing the word never, with a face so straight that Emma has started to have a feeling that Gold is a very dangerous person - Now go, see you later, stays out of trouble.

-Ok, good bye, I'm going to try.

Emma waits until that Red was out of site and began to climb the ladder and walk down the hall where she found a door with a name tag that reads Director Gold in bold golden writing. She knocked at the door.

- Come in - shouted someone behind the door.

The blond opened the door and sees a man with the hair by the shoulders and wearing a black suit with purple stripes, a black shirt and a purple tie sitting behind a desk where she saw a cane, leaning.

-Excuse me. Good morning, I'm Emma Swan. I'm here to see director Gold.

-Ah, yes Miss Swan, please, come in.

Emma entered the office and extended her hand to the man and he shakes her. When he touched her hand she had a really bad feeling about the man.

-Welcome to our humble institution, dear - said Gold with a predator smile, that shows his gold tooth - take a seat - she sat in the chair in front of the desk - Let me guess, you are here to know what it is your new job, am I right?

When the man begins to speak, when he called her dear and smiled that scary smile, a shiver raced down her back.

-Yes Sir, you're right.

-Let me see what we have prepared for you - the man began to look for something in a stack of papers - Ah! Here it is. – He exclaimed when he found what he was looking for - Oh, you are very lucky. You will work in the library with Regina Mills. - When Gold said the name of her new colleague, Emma saw something in his eyes that she couldn't identify and his voice lowered and became even more frightening. The hair of Emma's arms was on end - this is to your liking Miss Swan?

Emma didn't expect that question and answered a little shocked with eyes wide open.

- Yes Sir, it is. I love books.

-Good, we want everyone happy in our prison - he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. - Now go Miss Swan or you will be late for work and your colleague may not appreciate.

The blond stood up so fast that she almost knocked the chair where she was sitting

-Yes Sir, excuse me.

-Bye Miss Swan. - She was almost at the door when he spoke again - Ah, before you go, I will give you a free advice. Beware of Regina, she may be a little ... - he made a pause, as if he was thinking - ... difficult. Bye, dear, go now.

- Hum... Thank you, Sir. Bye. - Emma said she didn't know what else to say or do after that advice. _Oh God, what a strange and creepy man. And what I'm going to do with Regina if even the director of the prison warned me about her? I'm screwed._

She left the office without another word and starts walking fast trying to put as much distance as possible between her and the director. At the end of the stairs Emma stopped and looked to both sides of the hall, confused. _Where the hell is the dining room? Red forgets to tell me. I need to find a guard. _

Emma began to walk to the right to find a guard not looking where she was going, when she banged against a blond with curly hair and a very scary face.

-Hey bitch, look where you're going! - Cried the woman.

Emma begins to become irritated with the woman, because of her calling her bitch. _I know that I knocked into her, but whom she thinks that she is to call me names? _

-I'm sorry, but you don't need to be so rude and call me names. - Despite her irritation, she was polite and calm.

The other blonde looked at her with murderers eyes and began to laugh very loud as if Emma had said the funniest joke that she had ever heard.

-Who do you think you are? I call you what I want… - the other said looking her in the eyes, pocking her chest - ... bitch.

Emma was now seeing red and slapped the other woman's hand away from her.

-Stop with this - she shouted.

-Or what? You'll beat me? - The other asked and began to laugh again. –She is really funny don't you think girls? - She asked the other 3 women behind her.

Emma hadn't seen the other 3 women. _Ok, now I'm dead, they are 3 and I am only one. But I will not give up without a fight._

The 4 women began to round her and shove her one to each other; the blond gave her a punch in the stomach making her fall. _I'll die on my first day in prison. Red warned me to stay away from problems. Where she is when I need her?_

Suddenly, she hears a scream and the shoving stopped.

-LEAVE HER ALONE - someone that she couldn't see cried out.

-But my queen she hit me. - The blonde stuttered.

-I don't care what she had done, I said leave her alone, Maleficent. - Said a woman. A beautiful woman, with dark hair at shoulder, deep brown eyes and red lips with a small scar that make her even more stunning. Emma, was speechless, her Savior is one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen.

-Yes, my queen. I'm Sorry - the 4 women left with their tails between their legs.

Emma began to rise from the ground, with one arm in her stomach because of the pain. She looked the woman in the eyes, and stretched out her hand that hasn't in her stomach.

-Thank you very much for your help, I'm Emma Swan. If it weren't for you I would be dead.

The brunette looked at her as if it she was a bug and ignored her hand.

-You should go to the infirmary for them to check your stomach. - The woman said with disdain in his voice. _What a deep and beautiful voice._

The blond collected her hand, embarrassed, blushing as a little girl. _Do not be stupid Emma, you are not a child, it is only a woman, and she is very rude._

-I can't I need to go to the library to meet my new work colleague. The director said that she is very difficult.

-He said that, huh? Don't worry I know her; I will talk with her. - The woman said with a dangerous gleam in her eyes when Emma spoke about the director.

-Ok, thank you once more. - Emma said and looked down really shy. - Can I know your name? - When the other woman did not answered she looks up and realized that the other woman had already disappeared.

_What a strange woman. It seems to me that in this prison no one is normal. _Emma shakes her head and began to look for a guard to guide her to the infirmary.

**Here is our queen, it seems that she is very powerful within the prison, and Emma will work with her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, in this fic Snow and Mary Margaret aren't the same person.**

**Enjoy!**

**-*S.Q.*-**

It was already close to the 12 h when Emma left the infirmary, because she had to put ice in her stomach to stop the swelling. She went to the refectory, because she thought that wasn't worth going to the library to find Regina because was already very close to the time of lunch and with certainty the woman would not be there anymore.

When she entered the refectory Red was sitting at a table waiting for her and smiled at Emma , but when she saw that she was moving slowly and with a face of pain never taking her hand of her abdomen, Red realized that something was wrong and stood up to help.

-Emma what happened? - Red questioned worried.

-Nothing important, just took a punch in the stomach, nothing important.

-WHAT? - She shouted in a squeaky voice that made all the prisoners look at her, something that didn't matter to her. - Emma who did it? What happened? I didn't told you to get away from problems? - Red asked without stopping, not giving opportunity to Emma to respond to any of the questions.

-RED, - Emma raised her voice so the other pay attention. – Calm down, if you stop with the questions perhaps I can explain.

-Excuse Me, but I am very concerned. Fighting in your first day jail it's not good.

-I know Red, but I didn't do it on purpose. Now let's go eat that I'm dying of hunger and I will tell you everything during lunch.

Already with the trays with the food and sitting at the table, Emma began to tell the whole story about the blond, that she realized was called Maleficent, and about its mysterious savior who had the power to stop the other and to make her exit almost running.

-Let's see if I understood well, Maleficent, one of the more dangerous and powerful elements of the owners of the prison was ready to give you a beating and was stopped by someone? - Asked Red incredulously as if she hadn't understood a word that left her friend's mouth.

-That's what I said. But now that I have already explained what happened we can change the subject, I do not want to talk about this anymore, I just want to forget. - She said in tone of request, but at the same it was a order.

-But Emma…-she could not say one more word, because it was interrupted by the blond.

-No Red, enough already. - The blond said in a tone which did not give space to continue with the theme, leaving Red's upset. - You know that I'm going to work in the library? I am very happy, I always loved books. But I am a little scared because the director Gold told me that my colleague, such a Regina Mills, is a difficult person.

As Red had become upset with Emma decided that it would be a good punishment leaves it to her to discover that Regina Mills on which she was advised and his savior were the same person.

-I'm happy for you I am sure that everything will be all right.

-Let's see, today I haven't had the time to meet her, but I am curious.

They finished the lunch and decided that they were going to the yard so that Red could play basketball and Emma could know her friends since that she couldn't play due to pain in the abdomen.

-You'll love them, they are the best. - Red told her, happy to go presents her to her group of friends.

-I'm sure of it, Red. - Emma also responded very happy because she loves to meet new people and the more friendships she had inside the prison the better.

They began to approach a group of 10 women.

-Hello! - Said Red to the group. - Guys this is Emma Swan. Emma these are Snow, Aurora, Mulan, Ashley, Kathryn, Wendy, Ariel, Milah, Eva and Nova.

-Hi guys. - Said Emma smiling.

All of them had a friendly handshake, and then she sat down on a bench that was there close while they were playing basketball.

While watching the game Emma began to think in the beautiful brunette, who had saved her that morning. _She was really lovely, but I don't even know her name. I wish I know this and much more, I will love to know everything about her._ She was completely lost in her thoughts and didn't hear Red calling her, only when she shook her is that she came out of the trance that she was in.

- Emma, I have been calling you for almost 5 minute.

-Sorry Red, I was distracted. But what do you want?

-I noticed. You can do me the favor of go fetch us another ball there at the foot of the gym?

-Yes of course. - Emma got up and was in search of the ball.

Lost once more in her thoughts, Emma not repaired one more time where she was going and knocked once more against someone, but this time fell on her back. Still on the floor and without looking up she began to apologize.

-Oh, please forgive me, I didn't see you.

-I noticed. – When she heard that unforgettable voice, the blond looked up, and her green eyes were lost in the depth of the brown ones ahead of her. - And I also already noticed that you can't stop knocking into people Miss Swan.

Emma was on the ground, looking at her without words and with a open mouth.

-That look of fish out of water not favors you Miss Swan. - Said the brunette extending her a hand to help her rise. When their hands touched, there was kind of spark, which surprised both women leaving Emma, with the eyes wide open, looking at their joined hands, and Regina disguised her surprise with sarcasm. - Can I have my hand back Miss Swan?

-I apologize - she said looking to the floor and putting her hands in the pockets of the jumpsuit.

-Next time, look at where you are going. - She said and when the blonde raised her head to answer, the woman had once again left her alone. What a mysterious woman. Now I'm even more curious about her. It is better to bring the ball to Red or she will come here looking for me.

Emma took the ball to her friend and once more was lost in her thoughts about that woman, don't giving by the time passing. When she gave for this was already time for the shower. She and Red took a shower, went to dinner at the refectory, and went to the cell where they chatted until 21 h, hour in which the lights were turned off and they gone to bed. Emma fell asleep almost instantly because her day had been very tough. Throughout the night she dreamed about the mysterious woman.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello thank you to the people who follow me and who read! **  
**And my thanks in particular to blinkybush who commented.**

**The underlined phrases are the thoughts of Regina.**

**-*S.Q.*-**

On the following day Emma woke up before the siren, she had had a night with wonderful dreams about a certain, mysterious brunette.

She woke up with a great humor, a great desire and hope to revise the brunette, and some curiosity to know her work colleague.

As she came out of bed she decided that she would wake up her cell colleague.

-Wake up, sleepyhead. - Shouted in Red's hear.

-AHHH. What happened? - Red wake up giving a jump in bed with the fright. – Emma, I almost died of fear. - Looked at her with a furious look.

The blonde rolled on the floor from laughing because of her friend's face.

-I'm sorry, but I don't resist. - said between laughs.

-Your luck is that I don't have heart problems, if not I would be dead at this time. - Red responded dramatically with a hand on her chest. - And don't forget, I will get you. – she threatened.

-That's all right, it's fair.

-Let's begin the day as it should be. Good morning Emma, you look like you slept very well. You dreamed of your mysterious brunette?- Red said blinking an eye to her friend.

Emma, who wasn't expecting this question, stained for shame and replied:

-I don't know what you are talking about. I'm simply curious to know Regina and excited to begin working in the library among all those books.

Red only liked to see the face of her friend when she discovers that the brunette and Regina are the same person, but it is well done for her to learn not to frighten people while they sleep.

-Ok. I'll pretend that I believe.

-But it's the truth, I don't even remember the brunette.

-If you say so.

In the mean time the bell rang and the bars of the cell were opened.

-Let's eat breakfast that I am hungry. And your brunette may be there. - Red said laughing.

Emma not replied and began to walk through the hall toward the dining hall muttering to herself. Red followed behind her, ran a little to be able to catch her, laughing, because she knew that had annoyed the blonde.

Already sitting at the table of the group of friends of Red, with their trays, Emma couldn't help thinking that Red was right and that all his excitement was due to the possibility of going back to see her savior, she couldn't stop thinking about the unfit dreams she had had during the night. _With a bit of luck, today she will appears in the library and I will have the opportunity to help her and learn more about her. _

When she finished eating, the blond got up from the table saying goodbye to all her new friends and turned back to go to the library, not before see the wolfish smile that Red launched in her direction. _What is that she knows that I do not know?_ Thought, suspicious.

When she arrived at the library's door she noticed that it was closed. _Where is my colleague?_ She decided to look for a guard to open the door for her to begin to accustom to her new place of work.

When she finally found a guard noticed that it was Tinker, she addresses her.

-Good morning, could you open the door to the library, so that I can begin to work?

-Good morning, blondie. Yes, of course, with all the pleasure. - Smiled at her – How is going your adaptation in jail? - Asked, as they walk to the door.

-Everything is going well, thank you. -Emma smiled to her, also.

-I am happy to hear that. Here, you can enter in our wonderful library. - Said with a hint of irony.

- Ok, thank you very much.

- Always at your service. If you need me, you know where to find me. - Tinker blinked her eye in a sensual way.

Emma was a little shocked by the attitude of the guard, but forgets it, thinking that it was another of her ironic attitudes.

Upon entering the library, she wondered, because for a library of prison this was extremely well organized and had a great variety of literary styles. _My colleague does a great job here. I hope to be up to it._

After 10 minutes of her being in the library, examining the shelves she felt someone coming, turning around, she thought: _my wish came true._ It's the brunette of her dreams, resolved speak to her, with a smile on her face, to ask if she needed help.

-Good morning, I'm the new worker of the library. There is something that I can help with?

-Good morning. No, because I work here, your help is not needed.

Emma was paralyzed and speechless. When she returned to herself, asked:

-You are Regina Mills? - stuttered a little with the shock.

_The pathetic figures I did in front of her. How is it that I'll survive now? _

- Yes, Miss Swan, the difficult person about whom the director warned you, it's me. Disappointed? - Asked with a menacing, low voice.

- I apologize for that, I couldn't know it was you and I just repeated what director Gold told me. - Answered embarrassed, only wanted to disappear because of so much shame. - And I'm not disappointed, on the contrary. - Said quickly, not thinking about what she had said. - I mean, I was afraid to meet you. At least I know you are. - Tried to remedy, reddening from head to toe.

Now, I understand Red's smile, she already knew my savior and Regina were the same person. Congratulations Red, we're even.

-Miss Swan, you will be staying here looking at me the whole day or you will start to work?

-Oh ... I apologize. What should I do? And please call me Emma.

- You can start by putting the books that are off the shelves in their places and when it's finished we will see, Miss Swan. - Said emphasizing the Miss Swan, to give the impression that she wouldn't call her Emma.

-Ok, I can do that. - Said but not moved.

-Today, Miss Swan.

-Of course. I'm going. - turned and went out of there as fast as possible to fulfill her task, stumbling due to the speed.

Behind her, Regina smiled slightly and shook her head, because of the clumsiness of the blond. This girl is a disaster.

The morning passed without much conversation between them, with only fleeting glances of Emma to Regina, when she thought that the other was not looking, when the other looked at her the blonde looked down, ashamed.

_Just my luck, the whole day looking at such beauty. _She was lost in her thoughts when Regina spoke.

-Miss Swan, do you prefer to take a picture? It lasts longer.

-What? – Asked, being caught unprepared.

-Since my arrival you not stopped staring at me.

Emma was once more speechless and quite shocked by have been caught looking

- Sorry, but I wanted to thank you again for saving me yesterday and didnt know how to pull the conversation.- Said Emma, disguising the true reason of be looking.

-That was nothing. - Answered, by taking importance to the subject and not giving space for any more word on that. - How is your abdomen?

-Oh… Not even remembered that. But it's better, thank you, is still swollen but doesn't hurt even half of what hurted yesterday.

-Good for you. - Answered Regina.

After that they were looking at each other in awkward silence but it was not bother. Emma saw something pass through Regina eyes that she couldn't identify. When she went to speak, sounded the bell to announce lunch. _Damn the bell._ Saved by the bell. Both thought at the same time. Regina quickly rose never loosing the grace and elegance.

-See you tomorrow, Miss Swan. - And went without waiting for the answer.

The blond went out immediately to follow with hopes of returning to see her in the courtyard, in the afternoon.

When she get to the dining room, Emma saw Red that called her from a table at the back of the room. As soon as she arrived, Red attacked her with a question.

-How was your morning? You liked Regina? - She said with the same wolfish smile from before.

- You knew, didn't you? Why didn't you tell me? It was a low blow - Said Emma pretending being more upset than she actually was.

-You deserve it. It is for you to learn to not play with me. - Said not caring if her friend was mad and without losing the smile.

Emma broke down and smiled at her friend.

-I know that I deserve it, but I made a pathetic figure when she told me who she was.

-I would like to have seen that.- Red cackled.

They continued the conversation at lunch, alternating between various subjects, without touching in Regina's name anymore. Then they went to the yard for a basketball game in which Emma has participated, but did not give her best, having spent the whole game looking for the brunette who now occupied her dreams. When she was nearing the end of free time, Emma lost hope of ever seeing Regina again that day, and from there the day passed automatically without she realizing it, when she noticed it another day was over and it was time to go to sleep, which she did with pleasure, because she knew it was going to dream about the brunette and that the time would pass quickly to the beginning of a new day.


End file.
